Let Me In : Owen's Awakening
by Particle GN-0000
Summary: Beberapa abad setelah kejadi peerangan antara pemburu vampir dan vampir di tanah irlandia... dan beberepa tahun setelah kejadian Owen bertemu dengan Abby ... kali ini kebangkitan owen menjadi kuat.. berada di tanah Asia untuk membasmi vampire seperti abby.. abby akan menjadi wujud yg berbeda...tpi owen msh mnyimpan perasaan untuk abby., yoh ini fanfic kadang nyeleneh..


Yop sudah lama ga maen ke FF. ane coba buat lagi fic dari fandom Let me in …tpi di sini ceritanya ane bedakan dengan yg film aslinya ..  
disini owen akan ada di daerah asia dan menjadi pembasmi vampire,..vampire seperti abby yg sudah menyebar…dan juga cerita dari clan Orde dan Legiun pemburu vampire.  
ane coba mencritakannya dengan gaya anime …. (wkakaka XD) ini hanya fanfic…..  
oke lnsung baen ..TKP ..

* * *

-Let Me In : Owen's Awakening-

Hammer proper

Rated M

* * *

Insert Characters : Shinn (Ruki from Gazzette), Wastern (Wataru From 12.0.12 re) , Airis Della Vi Diarump (From Gazzete),Monroe Ui Deiarmund (From Gazzette) , Shutgart Sie Eleanor (Gazzette Leader),Stuart Vie Den Sola (Orde President) , Jony Burnett (Legiun President) , Van Bart Lesmond (from 12.0.12 re) , Shellin Riem Aslabat(From 12.0.12 re) , Ronsers Dui Vin Mellios (From Gazzette),

Alert : Awas kata-kata kasar , Adengan 18+ no skip..tindakan Violence. No skip …

Genre : Supernatural , ROmance , Horor , 18+ , Humor. (maybe)

* * *

"_Act.01 - To The beginning."_

* * *

_ Lost Heavent – Irlandia 1898. Di daerah yang kelam.  
_ Beberapa tahun setelah kemunculan iblis yang orang barat sebut dengan vampire. Sudah menggemparkan beberapa daerah-daerah kecil di negera mereka. Karena daerah kecil atau lebih tepatnya terpencil selalu jadi sasaran makhluk penghisap darah ini.  
Di Lost Heavent dulunya berdiri sebuah organisasi pembantai vampire. Terdiri dari 2 jenis. Orde dan Legiun.  
Orde memiliki 3 organisasi yaitu AS rank The Gazzette , S rank Undertakers , A rank Solust.  
Legiun memiliki 3 organisasi juga yaitu AS rank 12.0.12 re , AS rank Brozure , S rank Human League.  
di orde hanya tersisa 2 organisasi. Tinggal the Gazzette dan Undertakers.  
di Legiun hanya tinggal 1 organisasi yaitu gabungan antara 12.0.12 re dan Human League.

_3 bulan sebelumnya.  
_ Perang antara pembasmi vampire dan vampire sedang bergejolak di tanah Irlandia.  
Saat malam itu Organisasi Solust dari Orde sudah musnah.  
Jony dan stuart adalah pemimpin dari Legiun dan Orde.  
Shutgart adalah pemimpin dari organisasi the Gazzette. "oi Bart di belakangmu..!" seru Shutgart.  
"Ah sial.." kata Bart. "oi oi jangan mokad gitu.." kata Shelin.  
"Ahahaha..! Vampire..! matilah kalian..! hahahaha..!" seru Monroe yang menyerang secara terbuka.  
"Lihat kegilaan Monroe disana." Kata Shinn sambil memeggan pundak Airis.  
"Apa-apaan dia itu.." kata Airis.  
"Shinn , Airis.! Kita dapet perintah untuk bawa orang-orang dari klan Undertakers ke daerah ini." kata Ronsers dui vin mellios sambil menunjukan ke shinn peta yang ada tanda merahnya.  
"Oke. Kau yang ambil alih. Aku akan menyadarkan si Monroe" perintah Shinn ke Ronsers  
"Roger bro..!" jawab Ronsers.

Berlarilah Shinn ke Arah Monroe yang sedang senang-senangnya menyerang para vampire secara terbuka.  
"Monroe..!" bentak Shinn. Monroe tidak dengar Shinn memanggil.  
"Monrrooo..!" bentak Shinn makin kuat. Dan lagi-lagi tidak didengar Monroe.  
"Hahahahahaha..! Hahahahaha..! Hebaat..!" seru Monroe.  
"Hah Geeebleeekkk..!" seru Shinn yang menerjang Monroe hingga terjatuh dan pedang Shinn tertancap di kaki Monroe.  
"Uwaaaaaaa…! Shinn Bodoh..! apa yang kau lakukan..!" bentak Monroe.  
Shinn memukul wajah Monroe dengan keras.  
"Bego..! tau tidak apa yang kau lakukan itu..? ha..? bisa-bisanya nyerang terbuka. Kau sasaran Empuk bego…!" bentak Shinn.

"Biarkan aja aku menjadi sasaran empuk …!" jawab Monroe.  
"Hah…?" bingung Shinn.  
"Demi membalas semua keluarga ku dan Istri ku …! Aku rellaaa tewass..! jangan halangi..!" bentak Monroe.  
"Begok…! Kau pikir kita berperang disini menggunakan baju besi ini hanya untuk jadi sasaran empukk…? Kita juga membalaskan kematian saudara-saudara kita ..!" bentak Shinn.  
"a…" jawab Monroe. "Sekarang… kita akan menyerang dari bagian barat bersama klan Undertakers…kau bisa berdiri ga bro …?" tanya Shinn.  
"A- ak- aku …! Aku bisa..!" jawab Monroe.  
"Bagus..! gunakan tamengmu.. kita gunakan pertempuran jarak dekat.." kata Shinn.

Dan beberapa saat itu klan Legiun menyerang habis-habisan dari daerah timur.  
"Ayo ksatriaku…! Bantai merekaaa…!" Seru pemimpin legiun Jony.  
"Aaaaaaaaa…!" Seru seluruh kesatria dari klan legiun.  
mereka menyerang habis-habisan dan memakan korban sebanyak 54 ksatria diantaranya Warior dan Spearlest (pengguna Tombak).

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian pasukan Orde Gazzette menyerang dari arah barat bersama klan Undertakers.  
"Serrraaaannngg..!" seru pemimpin Orde si Stuart.  
"Bantaaii mereka..!" seru si Shutgart.  
Shinn menoleh kebelakang dan membawa pasukannya. "Ayo…! Kita balaskan kematian saudara kita..!" seru Shinn.  
pasukan mereka menyerang habis-habisan hingga sarang vampire itu benar-benar dikuasai para ksatria legiun dan orde.  
Di waktu yang bersamaan Monroe lengah.  
"Monroe..! pergi daerah itu goblok...!" seru Bart. "Ha…?" kata Monroe.  
"Geblek..! Pergi dari situ Monroe..!" bentak Shutgart.  
"Haaaa…! Bego…!" kata Shinn yang sambil berlari kearah Monroe.  
saat hampir sampai ke tempat Monroe. Vampire sudah berada dibelakang Monroe.  
"Monnnrooeee…!" teriak Shiin. Monroe yang saudah kaku dan menahan sakit dari cengkraman vampire itu menoleh kebelakang."Vampire biadab..!" kata Monroe.  
"Hhihihii… Makanan..!" kata Vampire itu langsung menggigit leher Monroe.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak Monroe.  
"Bajingan…!" teriak Shinn dan langsung menusuk vampire itu dari belakang. sayangnya Monroe Juga ikut tertusuk.  
Shinn pun langsung memenggal kepala vampir itu.

Monroe pun sekarat. Para Sirius tidak bias menggunakan pengobatan magicnya dikarenakan fisik Monroe yang sudah dibawah titik normal.  
"Monroe..!" teriak Shinn menghampiri Monroe. "Ehehehe…. Itu tadi kita hebat sekali bukan..?" tanya Monroe.  
"Ahahask ya Monroe kita semua hebat.." jawab Shinn sambil meneteskan air matanya.  
"Kelihatanya aku bakalan nyusul keluarga dan istri ku..Shinn.." kata Monroe.  
"Begok..! aku gak bakalan biarin kau untuk pergi sebelum bisa membantai semua vampire di dunia ini bersama-sama..!" bentak Shinn.  
"Hahaha..jangan bodoh Shinn. Atau haruskah aku panggil nama aslimu..?" kata Monroe.  
"…" Shinn hanya diam. "baiklah Shinn mung- mungkin sudah saatnya kita berpisah…"kata Monroe.  
"apa..?" kata Shinn. "Kau adalah orang yang hebat harus membantai semua vampire itu … aku sudah tak bisa lagi …jadi kau yang membantaikan mereka untuk ku bro…" kata Monroe.  
"apakah itu sebuah janji…hiks hiks " kata Shinn. "Ya. Janji yang akan membuat mu lebih kuat." Kata Monroe.  
"Aku berjanji bro." Jawab Shinn. "Nah sudah dulu Shinn, aku sudah mendengar mereka memanggil dari tempat yang jauh dan tinggi shinn." Kata Monroe.  
"Monroe..!" seru Shinn.  
"Sampai jumpa ….Shinn…Senang bias bertempur bersama kau dan yang lain…"kata Moroe dan akhirnya tewas.  
"Monroe..?" bentak Shinn. "Monroeeeee..! banguuun broo..! " bentak shiin lagi.  
mendekatlah Wastern ke arah mereka berdua. "Sudahlah Shinn dia sudah pergi bersama saudara-saudara kita.." kata Wastern sambil memegang pundak Shinn.

"A-a-aku …aku ..! aku payah..!" bentak Shinn. "sudahlah Bro tidak ada yang payah. Ini sudah takdir." kata Wastern  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" teriak Shinn yang sangat merasa kehilangan..  
hari pun menjelang pagi. Mayat Monroe pun terbakar terkena sinar matahari.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian.-_  
Beberapa bulan kemudian semua dari pasukan orde dan legiun memulai perang lagi dengan para vampire. Kali ini mereka benar-benar di bantai habis-habisan.  
dari 87 ribu pasukan yang tersisa hanya 2 .Wastern dan Shinn.  
Airis dan kerabat yang lain tewas dalam peperangan malam itu. Para Vampire masih tersisa banyak. Dengan kalahnya jumlah dan lelahnya mereka. Akhirnya  
Shinn dan Wastern melarikan diri ke daerah selatan inggris. Dan membakar hangus tempat mereka bersama kenangan dan mayat-mayat kerabat yang gugur.

"Jadi, Shinn setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan.?" tanya Wastern.  
"Aku takkan melakukan apa-apa.." jawab Shinn.  
"begitu… bagaimana kalau kita ke daerah Asia…?" tanya lagi si Wastern.  
"Apakah lebih baik …?" tanya balik si Shinn.  
"Kata kakakku waktu itu…. itu tempat yang menyenangkan. Tidak selamanya dingin. Wanitanya pun cantik-cantik hehe." Jawab Wastern.  
"Begitu…heh kau tau caranya menghibur orang…. Tpi Airis. " kata Shinn.  
"Sudahlah itu tinggal nama dan kenangan… kita tak bisa kembali kebelakang lagi … waktu terus berputar ke depan…begitu juga kita." Kata Wastern  
"Ya…. Benar… Hidup adalah pioratas utama…" jawab Shinn sambil menoleh ke samping.  
"Yah kita memparbaiki hidup lagi. Mengulang dari awal. Tanpa adanya vampire tolol itu" kata Western  
"yah begitu lebih baik tanpa vampire." Kata Shinn.

Dan pergilah mereka kedaerah asia. Mengulang hidup dari awal. Karena beberapa mantra langka yang mereka baca …mereka tetap awet muda secara fisik keseluruhan …hanya saja umur mereka yang terus lanjut seperti manusia pada umumnya...

-##-

* * *

_Benua Asia – Kyoto – jepang 2010._

Malam sedang menyelimuti daerah Kyoto. Malam dengan udara dingin nan gelap. Berjalanlah seorang pemabuk sambil tertawa sendiri.  
"Hahahaha… hey botol…? Begok…? Hahaha… " kata si pemuda mabok itu.  
dan saat berada dekat ujung jalan ia melihat wanita duduk disana. "Wah wah…! Si botol begok ngasih ane cewek perawan neh..wahahehehe.." kata pemuda mabok itu.  
di hampirilah gadis yang duduk di ujung jalan itu.  
Saat dihampiri gadis itu berkata "Tolong aku…"  
"he…? Sodom aku..?" Tanya si pemuda mabok itu. "Tolong akuu…" kata gadis itu lagi "Ooohohoho kau minta di Sodom ya ..oke oke .." kata pemuda mabok itu.  
saat hendak mendekat ke gadis itu.. ia berkata " berikan aku darah mu…" kata gadis itu. "E… botol…?" sambil mengankat botol minuman kerasnya.  
"Selamat makan" kata gadis itu.  
di terjang lah pemuda mabok itu sampai terjatuh di tanah. "Aaa..! aaa.! Tolooooong..!" teriak pemuda itu dan berhasil lepas dari gadis yang haus darah itu.

Berlarilah pemuda itu kedalam rumah kosong.  
"hah…hahh…hahh… apa itu..?" kata pemuda mabok itu yang sudah ketakutan.  
"ha..?" teriak pemuda mabok itu. "Keluar kau pemakan daging…! Aku bunuh kau …!" kata pemuda mabok itu.  
Pemuda itu mundur secara perlahan-lahan dengan senjatanya yang hanya botol kaca tersebut.

"WOOIiii KELUAR KAU BANGSAT…!" bentak pemuda mabok itu. Bayangan diblakang melintas secara cepat.  
"KELUAR KAU BANGSAAT…! DI MANA KAU ..! AKU KULITI KAU..!" teriak pemuda itu ..  
tiba-tiba gadis itu muncul di belakangnya. "Aku disini…" kata gadis itu.

"Woaaah..?" histeris pemuda mabok itu. "Selamat makan.." kata gadis itu dan langsung gadis itu menyantap mangsanya …

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak pemuda itu ..

(SFX : Creeeeekkkkscckkk ..! clek clek … "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Shrickkkkzz Layar belumuran darah)

Lalu berdirilah seorang pria di atas pohon dekat rumah kosong itu. Dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya.  
"ehehe…" tawa kecil pria itu. "Hoi…Vampir…!" seru pria itu .  
"Hah…?" kaget gadis vampire itu.  
"Enak sekali ya …. Makan di tempat gelap tanpa ada orang yg mengetahui…." Kata pria itu sambil memutar-mutar pistolnya.  
"Siapa kau…?" bentak gadis vampire itu.  
"Aku…? Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja sana dengan ibumu yang sudah aku perkosa dan tembak kepalanya..…!" bentak pria itu dan langsung menembakan pistolnya pas di kepala gadis vampire itu. (SFX : BAM BAM BAM BAM..!)  
"Jadi aku mesti bilang WOW gitu…?" kata gadis vampire itu dan akhirnya tewas.  
Kepala gadis vampire itu tepecah-pecah, darah berlumuran dimana-mana. "Fiuh… " hela pria itu. "Selamat tidur…" timpalnya lagi.

Saat fajar, pria itu sudah ada di atap gedung rumah yang tinggi dan melihat fajar menjelang.  
"Perputaranya sudah dimulai lagi di abad ini…" kata pria itu."Siapa yang akan menjadi Satanistnya…?" timpalnya lagi.  
dengan tenangnya pria itu sambil memutar-mutar kan pistolnya.

"Ini…. Sudah dimulai…" kata pria itu .

* * *

_To be Continued-._


End file.
